Cresent Moon The Jasper Chronicles 1
by In Snake Skin
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon but for different reasons. He and Alice are more than friends and Jasper finds out with the help of Rosalie. Bella's life is just starting to get on track but a certain Hale comes back. T for now. Set in New Moon
1. Parting and Reunion

**A/N: Just something I wanted to do.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head few times trying to see their real intent.

"You… Don't… Want me?"

"No."

Anger flew though me as I understood what he meant. 2 could play at this game Edward Cullen. I sneered his name in my head.

"Fine. But good luck trying to find a second me." I shouted with furry. He flinched.

"Bella it's not like that."

"No? Then what is it like? Do you always do this? Lure a girl in treat he nice for a while then just leave."

"No!"

"Whatever."

"Bella, I just don't want you. Wait no-."

"Oh did you hear that?!"

"Hear what?"

"The stitching on my heart just snapped." If it was possible his face would have paled right then and there. He shook his head and turned away from me. He ran out of view in 2 seconds. Then the loneliness hit me. I was alone from here on. No more bubbly Alice, no more loving Esme, no more fun Emmett, no rose, no jasper, no Carlisle, no Cullens. From here on in it was just me. I wouldn't shed a tear for _him_. This was his doing. I wouldn't feel sad because of _him_. Life without him would **not** be depressing. I had Jacob, Quil, Embery, Sam, Emily. I had the Quileutes, my big warm fuzzy friends, my new family. I decided to take a drive down to La Push. I parked outside Jacob's house. Billy looked out the window with a smile on his face. He waved at me and called out to someone, Jacob? I climbed out of the truck and walked towards the house. I opened the door to see… Jacob.

"Bella!" his husky voice filled the house. It re-ignited warmth in my body.

"Hey Jake!" He gave me a hug. I welcomed it eagerly and could feel my heart re-stitch itself.

"What are you doing here? Did the bloodsucker let you go or something?" He snickered.

"Yea he did." I looked at my feet. Jacob's eyes flew open.

"What!? But doesn't he _love _you?" He mocked and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Not anymore." I sighed.

"Whoa… Bells you ok?" he looked at me deeply.

"Yea. I fine." I smiled up at him, re-gaining confidence. He smiled back, brown eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Come on, let's go to the beach." He took my hand and led me to his car.

"It's finished?" I opened the door to the rabbit and got in.

"Yeah. Took a while but it's done."

"Awesome Jake." We drove to the beach. The landscape past in a blur, green, gray and brown. A huge smudge of colour flew past. I turned back to Jacob. His eyes were intent on the road. I could see a small smirk touching the side of his lips. I lifted my hand to pull his lip into a smile. He raised an eyebrow and smiled voluntarily.

**3 months later.**

I turned the key in my new car. Yes, new. Well it wasn't exactly new but it was new to me. Jacob gave it to me. It was his Rabbit. I was shocked when he told me. The car had a smoother start than my truck and I was in need of a fresh start and this was the perfect way. I reversed out of the driveway and drove up the road. It was dark out, probably a storm on the way. The clouds a thick layer of cotton candy between me and the radiant sun. I entered the parking lot quickly but wished I never did. In the far corner a silver Harley was parked and a golden haired man got off it. I could only stare as Jasper Hale looked over to me. I had stopped the car in the middle of the lane and honks were erupting. I drove the car into the space next to the Harley and opened the passenger's seat for Jasper. He looked in, his golden eyes examining the car and then me. I looked at my hands, avoiding his eyes. He got into the car and examined me from head to toe with his eyes. I felt my heart beat faster at the thought that they mite be back. And if Jasper was here, were was Alice?

"She's with the others." Jasper answered my thoughts.

"What? How did you?" Jasper put a finger on my lips, stopping the rest of my sentence.

"Let's just say, we had a run in with a certain manipulative vampire who thought power switching was fun." He looked at me intently. Interesting.

"But, he can't read my mind. How can you?" Jasper shrugged. Even his shrugging was gracious.

"Why are you here anyway?" I pondered any reasons he could be here alone.

"Edward and Alice ran off together for a few months." He looked away, out the window. All the re-stitching to my heart ment nothing now, a knife had cut right though it. A knife Alice Cullen was holding.

**Jasper P.O.V**

_Flashback._

I walked at a human pace though the threshold of my families new home. The marble floor was wet and threatened even a vampire with its slippery surface. Esme had a thing with moping. I took another careful step but slipped, not because of the marble, but because Rosalie grabbed my collar and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Rose, what do you want?" I groaned.

"Shhh! Listen!" She hissed at me, cocking an ear with her hand toward the floor above.

I strained and then heard it. Soft moans, soft even to my ear, came from upstairs. I raised an eyebrow. Was that Alice?

"If it's that god damn vampire again I swear to god…" But then Edward's thoughts hit me. He. Was. In. Bed. With. MY Alice. I couldn't hear Alice's thoughts only Edwards.

"What the hell is he doing with her?!" I shouted furiously. I was going to rip him apart! The scoundrel.

"Jesus Jasper you're killing me here." Emmett clutched his head in pain. He had inherited my power and didn't like it much. I took in an un-needed breath and began to walk towards the stairs. I could be wrong about what was going on upstairs, but for some reason I don't think I was. I stepped as quietly as possible down the hall and towards Edward's door. The door was on a 10 degree angle, allowing me to view the middle of the bed. There was a sheet with different limbs pocking out the sides, and at the top was a bob of black hair and bronze hair laying next to it. I kicked the door off its hinges and speed over to the bed. I grabbed Edward by the next and threw him into the wall. Alice screamed and grabbed the sheet to cover herself. The sheet had ripped in 2 when I pulled Edward out, half was covering him half Alice. I wasn't thinking like a normal person, I was in military mode, my only objective; to kill Edward. I ran over to him and threw punches.

"Stop Jasper!" Alice screamed. She leaped onto my back and tried to pull me away from Edward, but she was tiny, and couldn't drag me away even if her life depended on it. Edward attempted to block me but I was in rage, nothing could stop me. I bit into Edward's arm, tarring off flesh and spat it away.

"Jasper!" I heard Carlisle and Esme run in along with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett grabbed me from behind and Carlisle tore my arms off Edward. I snapped my teeth and snarled at him. Edward held his hand over the torn flesh and hissed in pain. I saw Rosalie shouting at Alice but I didn't hear them. My sight had a red hue and venom filled my mouth. I kept my eyes on Edward while struggling fruitlessly against Emmett and Carlisle. They pulled me out of the room and Esme slammed the door shut. Emmett loosened his grip slightly and I took my chance. I ran out of the house and into the garage. I started up my Harley and drove out of the estate.

_End Flashback._

"You guys bought an estate?!" Bella blinked at me, her eyes searching for answers.

I chuckled. She was so humorous.

"Esme wanted a Tudor style home so we build one on the outskirts of Colorado." I explained. I scanned her eyes for any emotions that weren't obvious.

"What about…" Bella started then closed her eyes.

"Ali-"

"NO! Im trying to get it out." She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes again.

"What about, Alice and…Edward?" She looked back up at me. Her eyes starting to water.

"They left after that day." All of a sudden, I was aware of all the students watching us.

_That bitch. Her boyfriend leaves her and his brother takes his place. She can't leave one man for the rest of us?_ Lauren's ugly thoughts came into my head. I growled softly.

_Hmm, I hope Jasper doesn't remind Bella of Edward too much. She must be in pain after that day. Maybe I should talk to her._ Angela Weber was the only sane and kind student at this school, with the exception of maybe her boyfriend Ben, who was very kind, and Tyler Crawly. At least he didn't took some care of Bella.

_They can't leave us alone can they?! Edward leaves, Jasper comes back! If he wasn't here I would be in the car with her instead._ Mike Newton's thoughts continued further but I refused to listen to the vile things her planned to do innocent Bella.

"Can you take me to your Estate?" I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Now?" She continued.

"What about Chief Swan, err Charlie?! You aren't going to leave him with out a note or anything?" I was shocked that Bella, Bella of all people would leave without saying anything.

"It's just that, I want him safe and the best way to have him safe is leaving him. Victoria is still out there, and Laurent. If you took me away from Forks they'll follow us and leave Charlie alone." Now that she mentions this, she had a point. I looked down at my hands.

"Or you could even... change me?" I snapped my head up.

"No Bella. Not me. Now do you still want to go?" She raised and eyebrow at me.

"We're going to drive?" I nodded.

"Hang on, first off I haven't got any clothes to change to and second, you can expect me to drive all the way to Colorado!" She argued. I sighed.

"Running would be faster. We could always leave our cars at the old house. Wait! I have a better idea. We'll stop at your house and you can grab some stuff from there then I know were we can get a fast car." She nodded.

**Bella P.O.V**

I parked the Rabbit in the drive way and ran into the house. Jasper followed silently. If I was going to leave before Charlie came back from La Push I would have to hurry. Today was his day off and he had been at La Push since 5:00 am helping Billy with some stuff around the house. I got out my suitecase and rummaged though my draws for what ever I could find then raided the bathroom and kitchen. Before I left, I had to do one thing, call Jacob. Jasper went to the car to get something so I took the chance. Running downstairs I grabbed the receiver and dialed Jacob's number. Lucky for me the werewolf picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake. Is my dad still there?"

"Nah he left 10minutes ago, should be there soon."

"Bella? Who are you calling?" Jasper walked in.

"There's a leech in your HOUSE?!" Jacob must have heard Jasper's voice.

"Don't worry Jake. Look I have to go, school starts soon. I love you."

"Love ya too Bells." He sighed. I clicked the receiver shut and turned to Jasper.

"You became friends with a werewolf?!" Jasper looked at me shocked.

"Yes is did, sorry but we have to move Charlie's going to be home soon. I pushed Jasper out the door and grabbed my bags. I wrote a note before I left and taped it to the T.V.

Dad,

Im sorry but I'm leaving. Im not going to Renee's place im leaving with a friend, Jasper.

I know this is all sudden and rushed but don't worry he'll take care of me.

Please don't call Renee, if she calls lie to her. And if she asks about why I don't email tell her the pc is broken and we don't have another one.

I love you, and I'll miss you.

Bella.

I ran out of the house, locking the door and got into the Rabbit. Jasper drove down the road on his bike and I followed. We finally reached the turnoff to their house but Jasper just drove strait past. I raised an eyebrow and picked up my cell. I flicked though my contacts and found his. I had all the Cullen's numbers. I rang him.

"Yes?"

"You missed the turn."

"Purposely. Just follow me." I shut the phone. Soon enough he turned down a different lane, hidden more than the driveway before and my car barely fit. After a full 8 minutes of twigs scratching my car and low branches obscuring my view we reached a small building, but big garage. Jasper got something out of his pocket at pointed it at the door to the garage. The door opened to reveal 6 cars. A dark blue BMW convertible, a gold Porsche, one green and one silver Lamberguni, a white Cadillac and black Chrysler.

Jasper parked between the Chrysler and the Porsche. I squeezed between the Cadillac and the BMW.

"Ermm Jasper." I said, knowing he could hear me.

"Yes?!" He called out. I opened the window.

"I don't think I can get out." There was barely enough room for even _her_ to get out.

Jasper laughed. He squeezed between the cars; I had no idea how, and came up to my window.

"Give me your arms." I undid my seatbelt and held my arms though the window.

"What are you going to do?" But before he answered he slid me out the window and onto the hood of the Rabbit. I tried not to giggle but did.

"What so funny?" He looked up at me smiling. My heart stuttered and I bit my lip.

"Nothing." I said, unsure what I was giggling about anyway.

"Ok well, slid to the back of the car." He commanded and I followed. I shuffled along the edge of the hood, but being Bella Swan fell of the side. My bum slipped off the edge of the Rabbit, I tried to grab something to hold onto but couldn't I fell off the side. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Jasper's golden ones looking at me. He put upright hold my hips so I wouldn't wobble. I felt my heart speed up at his touch. He looked down at me, his face one of an angel's. He leaned in slowly. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to, my feet were rooted to the ground. I felt myself move up to reach him. A longing blared up inside me, a longing for Jasper. We were inches from each other when I pulled away. Edward came into mind. Us in the meadow, the first night he came into my room. I felt my eyes water and I broke into gushing tears. Tears I had held in for so long, for 3 months just poured out. Jasper put his arms around me softly. I looked up at him slowly and stepped back.

"Sorry." I sighed. He shook his head.

"Its fine, now choose a car and let's get moving." I blinked as he walked to get my bags. I was going to pick a car. Well might as well get started.

"All the keys are on the wall in order from right to left. I'll be back I have to get some stuff from the house." He ran out of the garage leaving me to try and choose from the 6 cars. I didn't really care which car we took but I wanted one with a roof incase it rained. So that ruled out the BMW. It might also be sunny so we needed one with dark tint, which ruled out the Cadillac and the Lamborghinis, leaving the Chrysler and the Porsche. I choose the Porsche as it was probably the fastest and I really wanted to see the other Cullens. I sifted though the keys and opened the car. I got my bags off the floor and put them into the boot of the car. **(A/N: For all the Americans the "boot" is the back of the car.)** Jasper came back holding a large bag which he also put in the boot. I got in, careful not to scratch the glossy paint job and waited for Jasper. He got in and reversed swiftly out of the garage, closing the door again with an Electronic Clicker. We flew down the highway and thunder cracked overhead. I looked briefly at the speedometer. We were at a roaring 160kmph. I took a breath in, fighting the g-force of the car.

Jasper's phone began to ring. He handed it to me since he was driving. Sure, break the speed limit but talking and driving, not a chance.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice boomed over the phone. I put it on loud speaker.

"Hey Emmett!" I laughed.

"How did you get Jasper's phone. Did he leave it in Forks?"

"No Emmett, im with Jasper." I rolled my eyes.

"Really?! Oh well just so you know Esme's very worried. He's been gone for 8 months now. We miss you bro!"

"Well we're driving to you guys now."

"Oh maybe you shouldn't… Edward called. He's coming with Alice." As Emmett spoke the words Jasper laid the breaks on heavily. My seat belt nearly choked me but stopped me from being flung though the glass.

"You're kidding me. He has the nerve to come back to that house." Jasper went flat out on the accelerator.

"Im sorry Jasper but Esme and Carlisle still love them."

"It's alright Emmett. How is everyone?" I changed the topic to try and enlighten the mood.

"Yea we're alright. How about you Bella?"

"I'm fine. So I guess we'll see you soon?"

"Yea can't wait! See ya sis!"

"Bye Emmett."

I clicked the phone shut and looked over to Jasper.

3 hrs later – outskirts of Washinginton.

I felt someone shake me then a small pinch. I opened my eyes slightly, my vision hazy from sleep. I blinked a few times and realized it was Jasper.

"Bella. We're at a bar. Sorry we couldn't go to restaurant there's none out here." He took my hand and pulled me up slowly.

"Oh, no that's fine." I stepped out of the car and we walked into the bar. It was quite full. A group of bikies were playing pool, a couple was sitting in a booth and a group of girls sat on the right of the bar. Jasper and I grabbed some stools and took a seat at the bar top.

A young man came over to serve us. He had thick black hair and green eyes.

"Can I get a beer and some chips?" I asked reading a small menu.

"Anything for you beautiful." He winked at me. I smiled at him. The man then turned to Jasper.

"What about you? You want anything?" He grunted. Jasper shook his head. The man, Josh from his name tag, left us to get my order. Jasper just glared at the man.

"You ok Jazz?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled.

"I'm fine. Although I noticed, I can read your mind clearly anymore. Just snippets of thoughts." He turned away from me as Josh came back with my order.

"Thanks." I gave a quick glance to Josh and picked up a chip and took a bite, ignoring the heat.

"I'll be right back Bella; I left my cell in the car." Jasper said patting his pocket. I nodded and turned to the chips.

"Do you guys have any tomato sauce?" I asked Josh. He handed me some.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" Josh leaned on the bar top and smiled.

"Err, me and my friend, Jasper, are on a err, road trip, umm around the U.S. We're from… Texas." I smiled at him.

"Don't sound very Texan." He smirked. Jasper appeared behind me.

"You sure about that? Com'on darlin' Lets go ova' there." Jasper slid his arm around me while watching Josh intently. I laid some cash on the bench and took the bowl of chips and beer with me to the table Jasper pointed out. I smiled.

"You sound good in your accent." I pointed out. Jasper looked up at me and smirked. It all happened quickly then. A waitress walked by our table but was knocked over by a drunk. One of the glasses hit our table, braking on impact, sending a sharp piece of glass into my arm. I looked up at Jasper; his eyes were fixed on my cut. I pushed back with my feet and ran into the bathroom. My stomach gave a great heave and I spewed into one of the cubicles. I walked grudgingly over to the sink. I pulled out the shard of glass carefully and threw it onto the bench top then ran the cut under cold water and grabbed some paper towels. I wrapped them tightly around the cut, putting pressure on it till it stopped bleeding. The waitress walked into the bathrooms. She had long black hair, and a side fringe and a very striking manner.

"I'm so sorry. That idiot fell onto me. I have a bandage here. Oh, and your friend's out side, in quite a bit of shock." She grabbed my arm and bandaged it firmly.

"Thanks." I lent against the sink as she put a safety pin on it to hold it in place.

"Oh, what a nasty scar." She said noticing the bite mark on my wrist. "Dogs?" She looked up at me. I nodded.

"Sorry again. I'll give you a free 12 pack of beer." She left the bathroom and I followed.

I went to leave but she called out.

"Wait wait! Here you go." She handed me a pack of beer cans.

"Oh, right thanks!" I smiled softly and walked out to Jasper. He looked at me as if waiting to be punished.

"All I have to say is well done. You could have attacked me but you had self control."

Jasper looked down at me, eyes wide and searching.

"Thanks Bella." He lent down and kissed my cheek before getting into the car. I walked to the passenger's side in a daze. For a second or 2 I just stood there in awe but I eventually got it. I just stared ahead, with a hand on my cheek as if Jasper had just slapped me.

"You ok Bellls?" He looked over to me. His eyes dark gold, darker than before.

"Yea what about you?" I asked while pointing the air con in his direction. He smiled gratefully.

"Good, but I cant read your thoughts anymore." Jasper frowned in concentration at me.

**A/N: Hit that button down there!! I want 5 reviews at least. You know you have to review.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	2. The Family

**A/N: Yay 12 reviews but you can do better then that guys ******

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

Chapter 2.

"Really?" I looked at him shocked. Hang on…

"Now that you told me, I have a theory about it." Jasper nodded as I continued.

"Well, let's hear it then." He shuffled a bit in his seat to face me and the road at the same time.

"You said you couldn't 'hear' Alice right? And now you can't 'hear' me. Edward couldn't 'hear' me ether. So,"

"So you can't 'hear' the one you love." He smiled.

"That explains why I can't 'hear' you." He whispered tentivly, like a love would whisper into your ear. I felt a shiver fly though me and my heart speed up. Jasper held his hand out to me. I looked down at it, unsure for a second then took it neatly in mine. I realized how much I wanted Jasper. How much I want him to stop the car and embrace me. I craved his touch ands soon found myself marveling at him.

"Sleep Bella. It's a long drive." Jasper coaxed me with his deep, velvety voice and soon found myself in deep sleep.

**Jasper P.O.V **

I watched her for quite a while, and soon day became night. The moon was crescent tonight and cast an eerie glow over the car. It shone on Bella, making her look pure white and angel like. I ran my finger though her hair, ever so softly careful not to wake her. It felt so beautiful, like the silk of a butterfly's wings. I smiled to myself. I never thought I would be this close to an angel. More importantly I never thought I would love an angel. She must have been sent by god, she was perfect, indescribable. She had re-kindered my humanity, my long dead heart by life. But she was not mine.

**12 hrs later, Bella still asleep – Passing though Nevada**

I sighed and looked towards the clock. 1:00am July 12th 2009.

We would be there in soon just as soon as we passed though Nevada and Utah. A mumble escaped Bella. I turned to her, but her eyes were shut tight.

"Edward. Please." Her eyes fluttered and closed again. She began to thrash about.

"Jasper! No!" Then the thrashing stopped altogether. I looked back at the road it flew quickly beneath us and before I knew it we had passed though Nevada altogether.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Alice and Edward got out of the Volvo simultaneously. I watched them walk towards the manor from my 3rd floor window. Alice looked up at me and took Edwards hand. I felt Emmett's arms flow over my shoulders.

"Don't tell them Jasper's coming. Let them find out themselves." I whispered so they wouldn't hear. Alice wouldn't see them coming as I got her foresight after that vampire paid a visit. Emmett nodded and kissed my cheek. Then he was gone. I stared coldly at the pixie and her bronze boyfriend. I would never forgive them for what they did to Jasper. And Bella for that matter. I grabbed my cell and ran to the 5th floor. The people on the 1st floor wouldn't hear me if I whispered on the 3rd floor so there was no chance they would hear me on the 5th. I dialed Jasper's number and waited.

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke from my peaceful slumber to a vibration in the glove box of the car. Diary of Jane played at top volume. I groaned in reluctance but got Jasper's cell out anyway.

"Hello?"

"Bella it's Rose."

"Oh, hi rose."

"They're here."

"Oh. Umm, thanks for letting us know, we're almost there. We're in…Utah." A sign passed saying welcome to Utah.

"Ok. Look im on your side with this. What they did to you guys was plain malicious."

"Thanks Rose." I heard a voice enter the background.

"I'll see you guys soon. Esme wants me to go downstairs and 'reunite' with them."

I chuckled at the though of Rosalie uniting.

"Bye." I shut the phone. The sun just began to rise, it's rays warmed my limbs.

"Good morning." I yawned to Jasper.

"Morning Bella. How was your sleep?"

"Terrible. I hate a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?" Jasper asked worried. I shook my head.

"On a different note I was thinking we could eat something real today. If I left you at a restaurant do you think I could go hunting?" He asked. I looked at his eyes, they were jet black.

"Sure. I don't mind. I need to get some stuff out of the boot anyway. What time is it?"

"6:00. Stores should be opening shortly." Jasper pulled into a service station and began to fill up the car. I took this chance to get changed. I got out, with jelly legs, and walked to the toilet via the signs with my bags from the boot. The toilet wasn't the nicest place to change but was currently the only one. I rummaged though the bags till I found me toiletries. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth in the sink. I got out a pair of jeans, a long sleeve top and a parker from the bags and got changed quickly in the cubicle. After a while of pondering whether to get lime or lemon flavored pump and original or barbeque crisps we were finally heading into town. I began to see that I took more notice of little decisions, like hair up or down, black converse vs. blue converse and lime or lemon.

"I like green on you. It compliments your skin tone." Jasper commented on my top with a smirk. I blushed and looked down at my hands. Jasper put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to face him.

"Your blush is beautiful. Don't hide it." He winked and looked back to the road. As much as I found his comments flattering I wish he would keep his eyes on the road. After a long search Jasper dropped me at a restaurant called: Breakfast at 1. I sat down and ordered quickly. After a while a group of guys came into the shop. I could feel their eyes on me the whole period I was in there. I finished quickly, payed and left the shop, eager to leave the place. Jasper could follow my scent so I was sure I would be able to walk around. I heard footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer. I turned to see the group of guys about 5 meters away. I quickened my step, searching for an open shop. History is repeating it's self. I growled.

"Hey wait up!" One called out. I broke into a small jog and heard them speed up.

"Hey whats wrong. It's only me Josh." Josh called mockingly. Several laughs chorused. Was he following us? I stopped and looked back. Josh came up to me, with the group. I walked backward into a small lane. Josh followed me. I turned to run but behind me was a brick wall. Growled and turned back to Josh. He pressed himself onto me ans slid his knee between my legs.

"L-Leave me alone." I stuttered, my voice frozen with fear, not just the icicles forming on my lips. The group laughed.

"Not a chance. I don't care whose you are your mine for the next hour." His breath whispered along my skin, making me shiver. Josh tucked a hair behind my ear and leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head, giving him a mouthful of hair. His hand grabbed my face and forced me to face him. History was effectively repeating itself, but with one difference, there was no one to save me this time. I shut my eyes tightly as his lips forcefully were pressed onto mine. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me up to him. The gang cheered in the backround.

"Get off her." Jasper's voice shot though the lane like lightening. Venom hung on his every word. The group parted and I got a full view of Jasper. The sun was covered by a cloud and the lane was cast into shadows. Jasper walked towards us at a human pace. His footsteps counted down as if he were about to release all hell. His golden eyes burned with furry and his fists clenched so tightly the skin around his knuckles was a bright white. Josh stumbled backwards at the very sight of Jasper.

"How dare you touch her like that?!" Jasper snapped. His words bit though the air. Josh flinched. I stepped towards Jasper. His eyes were intent on Josh though.

"Jasper im fine." I put a hand on his chest trying to push him back. If Jasper really did let loose, no one would be able to stop him. Jasper looked at me; his eyes became sincere and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I shouldn't have left you alone." He apologized. Then turned back to Josh, his eyes shooting daggers. His looks really did kill.

"I never want to see you again. You or your friends." It was obvious he was struggling not to attack them.

"Lets go." One of the guys shouted and broke into a run, the rest followed even Josh and we were suddenly alone. I felt a hole beginning in my chest so many memories of _him_ clogged up my mind. I broke into heavy sobs and half fell, half sat onto the ground. Jasper knelt down to soothe me. The hole tore at my heart, and if Jasper wasn't here I was sure I would have died, is weird as it sounded, of a broken heart. Jasper pulled me into his arms. They felt familiar, the icy touch of a vampire felt like home. I looked up at his golden eyes.

"Thankyou." I leaned up reaching for him. Jasper leaned in slowly, keeping his eyes on my lips. Eventually our lips met. His arm made it's way to my hip and the other into my hair. All of a sudden it began to rain. We both pulled back a laughed. I looked back at him earnestly leaning in again. He pulled me into him and pressed his lips onto mine. He didn't hold back like Edward did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me onto his thighs. I pulled back.

"Your not holding back?" I questioned him. Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"Would you like me to?" I felt my heart speed up and shook my head violently.

"I was under the impression since it was hard for _him _it would be for you." Jasper growled at me. I flinched.

"Everyone compares me to him!" He shouted furiously and stood up knocking me backwards. Jasper was immediately crouched over me. My breath stuttered and my heart gave a fearful leap.

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered and got up, pulling me with him.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. We stayed there for what felt like minutes, not nearly long enough for me, when Jasper helped me up.

"Come, on its already 8:00. We'll talk in the car." He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me to the Porsche, which he had parked on the street. I got into the warmth and felt my lips defrost. Jasper put the car into drive and it lurched forward with a groan.

"That…incident just now reminded me of Edward. That's why I... yea." I forced his name out. Jasper floored it on the gas as Edward's name was said.

"Don't worry Bella. Your safe now. I wont leave you again. At least not like he did." Jasper pulled my hand onto his thigh and held it there, wrapping it in his. It was a perfect fit, as if two puzzle pieces had been put together.

4:00 PM arriving at the Estate

Jasper took a right hand turn onto grass path. It ran though a forest of pine trees for a bout 1km. I felt my stomach get lighter every second and soon butterflies bounced against it's sides. Soon enough the path ended and into view came a huge house, or mansion, or manor which ever it was. It certainly Tudor style, incorporating light bricks and medieval architecture. There was a large fountain in the middle of a dirt road surrounded by poppies and 4 cypress trees at each compass point. The house it's self was 5 stories, one for each couple and the bottom one for all as Jasper had explained to me, and of course no house would be home to the Cullens without one wall all windows. Jasper drove slowly up the dirt road and parked the car. 4 figures came up to our car and 2 remained at the door. I didn't need to see who it was, I knew. Emmett basically ripped the door off the car and pulled me out.

"BELLA!" He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and I found myself close to passing out.

"Cant..." I didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Breathe?" Rosalie walked up behind me and gave me an awkward hug. I smiled shyly at her.

"Its good to see you Rose. Honestly." I laughed. She laughed with me and it seemed to fit with my laughter. Esme came up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. She looked at me softly; her eyes looked alive now that she had us back.

"Bella, I've missed you so much." She cried tearlessly. "My daughter." She continued.

"I've missed you too mum." It felt weird calling Esme mum, but she was. Carlisle came up to me next.

"Well Bella, you brought Jasper back to us and I cant Thankyou more. And I cant express how good it is to see you." Carlisle spoke perfectly.

"Its good to see you Carlisle." I still couldn't exactly call Carlisle dad. It was just weird.

"Shall we go inside." Esme took my arm into hers and pulled me along gently. I reached out to Jasper with my other arm. He caught up to us and wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh no you don't." Emmett grabbed me and swung me onto his shoulders. I laughed.

"Your mine for the next hour. I want to know what been happing at Forks since we left. How's old Mikey?" Emmett's laughed boomed though the air, causing vibrations. Edward and Alice stood in the door way. They became clear as we grew closer to them. Edward was glaring at Jasper and Alice was indifferent. They quickly raced off as we came in. Emmett had to bend and I had to duck for us to pass though the doorway. He then lifted me off his shoulders and onto the love seat and Jasper sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his chest. "Well." Carlisle started. "I can see you two found each other. Im sure I speak for everyone when I say we're happy for you."  
"I think a congratulation for Jasper is in order." I announced.

"Why is that dear?" Esme looked up at me. I looked to Jasper and back to the others.

"While we we're in Washington, we stopped at a bar. And while we were sitting a waitress was knocked over and a glass landed on our table. Well it smashed and one of the pieces happened to land in my arm.

"What happened?" Rosalie demanded. I looked to Jasper and squeezed his hand.

"Jasper left the room by himself." Gasps escaped all of them, and then Carlisle started to applaud.

**A/N: REVIEW**



**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	3. Realization

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Saya namie. For giving the idea of Jasper using Bella to get back with Alice. This is that plan part 1.**

**xo **

**Jasper's Soul Mate**

* * *

Chapter 3.

_Previously on Crescent Moon__._

"_I think congratulations for Jasper is in order." I announced._

"_Why is that dear?" Esme looked up at me. I looked to Jasper and back to the others._

"_While we we're in Washington, we stopped at a bar. And while we were sitting a waitress was knocked over and a glass landed on our table. Well it smashed and one of the pieces happened to land in my arm. _

"_What happened?" Rosalie demanded. I looked to Jasper and squeezed his hand._

"_Jasper left the room by himself." Gasps escaped all of them, and then Carlisle started to applaud._

**Edward's P.O.V**

I just lay on my bed, looking upwards and they applauded that monster. How dare he touch Bella like that?! And she trusts him?! My rage started a flow of venom into my mouth. I swallowed it back down. Calm Edward, you'll get your chance. I put my hand over the bite mark on my upper arm. When I did get a change, Jasper will have more than just a bite mark. I heard Bella laugh and decided to go back downstairs. The sight of Jasper and Bella entwined like that set me off. I saw red and lunged for him.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

The family left Bella and I to our selves. She got up and held her arm out to me. I took it and pulled her back down to my chest. She laughed, it was mesmerizing and I would hate myself forever for what I would do to her, but I wanted Alice back. I kissed her passionately, it was easy, Edward had to hold back, he had the restraint but I had the will power. I wont allow myself to attack her because I loved her. Bella's hands slid around my neck and she pulled me closer. I placed my hands on her waist and clamped them there. I heard Edward come down the stairs but I ignored him, I wouldn't let him ruin this moment.

"Get your hands off her you bastard!" Edward shouted and pulled Bella off me.

"Jasper!" She screamed. I snarled at Edward and ran to check if Bella was ok, but Edward grabbed me and threw a punch into my stomach.

"Edward stop! Edward Please!" Bella shouted. Soon the whole family was in the room. Edward threw me into the glass which shattered and broke, sending me out into the rain. Edward stood on the edge ready to jump out but Emmett grabbed him. Bella ran out the front door and over to me, watching out for the glass pieces.

"I know you p-probably are, b-but are you okay?" She knelt down beside me, shivering. I laughed softly.

"I'm fine Bella. Indestructible remember?, but thank you for your concern." I got up. She was going to catch a cold if she stayed out here any longer. I waited for her response. She bit her bottom lip in thought and paused.

"I'm j-just glad you're al-al-alright." Bella finally answered and stood up with me. I slung her into my arms and ran into the house.

"I'm going to kill Edward, and you Jasper. You can't stop fighting." Esme put a towel around Bella. I smirked at Esme and she hit my shoulder. I carried Bella towards a heater Esme had put on and sat her down next to it. Bella leaned against the back of the sofa.

"You okay Bella?" Rosalie sat down next to her. Bella nodded and pulled her hair behind her ears. I put my hand out and stroked her hair. Bella smiled a soft, angelic smile at me. I was sure that had I been human, my heart would have stuttered.

"Im not that fragile." Bella laughed. Rosalie chuckled.

"Don't worry about Edward." Rose put her arms over her legs and brought them up to her chest. She gave a worried glance to me and looked back to Bella.

"It's not Edward im worried about, it's Jasper." Bella stunned me. What did I do?!

"If Edward continues like this… I'll get Emmett to kill him." Bella blinked sleepily. Rose smirked and put her hand on Bella's knee. Emmett bounded into the room.

"My pleasure. I'd kill the bastard for what he did to you guys." Emmett sat behind Rosalie and grabbed her by the waist.

"Thanks Emmett. But I meant it as a joke." Bella started to doze. Emmett was obviously using my power, well his now, to make her fall asleep. I picked Bella up carefully and ran her to the 5th floor bedroom. Carlisle and Esme didn't want the top of the house anymore so the offered it to me and Alice, before we broke up. But she moved into the 4thfloor with Edward. I laid Bella on the golden sheets and lay next to her. I ran my hand though her hair. She turned to me and pressed her self onto my chest. I put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I heard Alice walk into the room and snapped my head up.

She stat on the edge of the bed and looked up at me.

_Jasper, I still love you. See you and Bella together… It's killing me..._

I took in a deep breath.

"I still love you Alice." I whispered. But did I truly? I could still hear her thoughts loud and clear. That set her off. Alice threw herself onto me and started kissing me madly. I was stunned for several seconds before I put my hands around her tiny waist to pull her closer. We moved into another room and I couldn't stop myself. Alice and I fell onto the bed into the room next to Bella's.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke early the next day and found myself on a golden sheeted bed. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed slowly.

"Good morning Bella." Edward's voice filtered though my ears. My breath hitched and my chest constricted tightly. I turned eyes wide. My heart stuttered and quickened its pace. Edward laughed, obviously at my heart patterns. He walked towards me. I still found him perfect, god-like, even after what he did to me.

"Esme's cooked your breakfast. But she and Carlisleare out today. Along with Emmett and Rosalie." He rested his hand on mine. My fingers tingled at his touch. I looked down at it and drew back slowly.

"That's very nice of her." I whispered. Edward pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. I snapped it back.

"Jasper won't want you touching me like that." I snapped at him. He grimaced.

"I'm not sure Jasper really loves you." Edward growled. "Watch him and Alice. You'll see what I mean." And he was gone. I went though my human moment and headed down stairs. Jasper and Alice were sitting at the counter, facing each other and talking like they did before the break up fiasco. Neither turned so maybe they hadden't heard me. Alice leaned forward and kissed Jasper lightly. I felt my whole world shatter. Everything that Jasper had done for me meant nothing now. Jasper didn't love me; he was using me to get to Alice. I saw Jasper pull Alice closer. I wanted to run, anywhere. So I did. I bolted though the room straight for the door. I opened it and went as fast as my legs would carry me. Edward was right Jasper didn't love me. I shouldn't have let him into the Rabbit that day. I should have just reversed out of the lot. I felt someone grab my arm. I turned, tears filling my eyes.

"Bella? What happened?" Jasper's golden eyes were in pain. Edward and Alice came up behind us.

"You just ran down the stairs and out the door! It was Edward wasn't it? Did he hurt you?" Jasper put his hand on my arm. I pulled away and shook my head.

"No Jasper. It was you." I cried my eyes out. Jasper's grip loosened slightly and I ran. I heard Edward run after me.

"Bella!" He stood in front of me. I looked up at him, and without thinking fell into his chest. I cried so hard my eyes stung and my breaths came in small stuttery rasps. Edward slid his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Shh, it's alright." I stood there till my tears stopped altogether. I pulled back from Edward and looked up at him. He bronze hair fell over his eyes.

"I'm here Bella. Love." My heart lightened as he said love. My life would have to re-start itself yet again. Would I truly never love with out loss?

"Save me Edward." I sobbed. I felt him take my hand in his and place it on his heart. My hand made their way around his neck and I leaned onto his chest. His arms were placed gently around my waist. I had a view of the window wall from here. I saw Jasper leaned against the glass crying tearlessly. Alice walked up behind his and placed a hand on his shoulder. He threw it off and roared something at her. She flinched and ran off.

"Edward. Tell me what he said to her." I whispered. I saw Jasper look down at me.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

My world, my existence meaningless. I was so selfish. How could I use fragile Bella?! I was the true monster. My angel, I had hurt her for someone I didn't truly love. I knew Rosalie had seen this coming, that's why the others weren't here. We had to solve this on our own. Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

"Aren't you happy? You got what you wanted. You have me back." I snarled with all the anger inside as she said that comment. I turned in fury, ready to strangle her.

"HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BE HAPPY? I LOVE THAT GIRL OUT THERE! AND I HURT HER. How could you possible expect me to be happy? I love you Alice but this is too much." Alice whimpered and ran out of the room.

"_No Jasper. It was you." _Bella's voice haunted my mind. I replayed that memory over and over in my mind as a punishment for what I did. I would never forgive myself. This was worse than all the killings, all the murders, all the treachery I committed over the 200 damned years I had been alive. I wish I had never been turned, so I couldn't cause all this hurt. I saw Bella's chocolate eyes looking up at me from the white of Edward's white shirt. My heart was bleeding. I wanted so much to be in Edward's place. What was wrong with me? I placed a hand upon the glass. I would usually run from situations like this but I wouldn't. Not this time. Bella looked up at Edward.

"I love you." Bella murmured to Edward. Edward didn't respond, but leaned in to kiss her. Bella didn't reject the kiss but leaned up for him instead. So it was final then? She would forgive him, but wouldn't forgive me. I saw their lips touch and felt my heart being ripped in two. Was no soul mate for me? No one out there that could take the place by my side? Would i walk this earth forever lonely? I knew who I wanted to lay by me every night, who i wanted to walk with. There was only one person who could complete me. One girl I would give the world for, one girl who didn't love me but my brother, one girl who was my whole excistance. Bella. I would fight for her, even if it killed me. I would fight for her soul, for her love. But she didn't love me. Not anymore. Who would love a monster?

* * *

**A/N: Hurray! Yet another chapter up.**

**Chapter 4 should be up soon since im on holidays for 2 weeks.**

**I spend a lot of time in my room, door locked, ipod on full blast and writing**

**fan fiction. So you all better be happy and review, review, review :)**

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**


	4. Choices

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you guys like this chapter. There's a big twist!**

**Well, maybe not so big but you get the point!**

**Hey hey 37 reviews! Thank you all for R&Ring. **

**This chapter is where Bella chooses between Jasper, and Edward.**

**Will she forgive Edward and go back to the we things were,**

**Or realize that Jasper is the one she wants?**

**DO NOT jump to conclusions!**

**And just so you know im adding some action to the mix (NOT THAT KIND!)**

**Because its all romance and I need a twist in the plot.**

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**

* * *

_Previously on Crescent Moon._

"_I love you." Bella murmured to Edward. Edward didn't respond, but leaned in to kiss her. Bella didn't reject the kiss but leaned up for him instead. So it was final then? She would forgive him, but wouldn't forgive me. I saw their lips touch and felt my heart being ripped in two. There was no soul mate for me. No one out there that could take the place by my side. Except Bella. But she didn't love me. Not anymore. Who would love a monster?  
_

Chapter 4.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Things between Edward and I had become better although I don't really know if he loves me. He always looks at Alice in ways he won't to me. I don't want any more heartache. I don't think I could bare it. I'm surprised I made it this far. All the pain I had ignored over the past years was beginning to resurface, placing a heavy anvil on my chest. I was sitting in my room alone. As if they had all forgotten me. Everyone was in different places. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose were back but scattered everywhere around the house. God knows where Jasper was. Alice and Edward were no where to be found. Although Rose slipped it that they were together. How dull. We were just going round in circles. I wish I had never meet Edward. Never found out about his families secret. I wish so badly I was in Forks. I didn't care if I ended up with Mike Newton or Jacob I just wanted out. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and screamed into it. The vampires would hear me and maybe one would care enough to come up to see me. I was right. Rosalie and Emmett walked into the room. All baring looks of concern.

"Bella? I though you were with Edward and Alice." Emmett looked at me is if I should be here. God! He was a vampire for fucks sake; he should have at least smelt me in the house! Rose hit him across the head and walked to comfort me.

"Ouch." Emmett rubbed his head and followed.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie, the image of perfection sat next to me. This was so degrading. I sighed not knowing where to begin.

"Everything Rose. It's like im not here. Honestly, I would give anything to wish I was back in Forks. Sitting with Charlie watching the game. Or with Jake down at La Push with the pack. Edward is off with Alice, and even if he says he loves me, I see right though it. I see though it all." I looked over to her and Emmett.

"I knew you were too good for that bastard." Emmett shook his head.

"Come here sis." He held his arms open warmly, I couldn't refuse a hug from Emmett, no one could. Emmett's rock hard body felt strangely warm today.

"Don't worry Bella. It's going to be fine. I've seen it. I've also seen… I've seen you, as one of us Bella. And it'll be soon." I blinked, still clinging to Emmett. I turned to Rosalie. Why now all of a sudden? Who would change me? When? Questions blew though my mind a new one popping up before I got the chance to ask the first.

"Oh." Was my intelligent answer. I knew truly who I wanted to change me. I wanted Jasper to be the one. I wanted his venom to pulse though my veins. But I knew it wouldn't happen. Jasper didn't love me. He used me. But as much as I refused to believe he had used me, I knew it was true.

"Rose, what about Jasper and I?" I couldn't wait for the future to slowly reveal its self, I needed to know. The look on Rosalie's face would stick with me forever. She had a look of worry so deep I knew the future was not good.

"Bella I haven't seen you and Jasper, but I haven't seen you and Edward either. You could be with either." Rosalie took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I smiled softly but wasn't sure if it came out right.

"Come on; let's see if we can find Jasper." Before I could protest Emmett swung me onto his back and we were outside before my eyes. Rosalie sniffed the edge of the forest for a while till she found what she wanted and pointed.

"Close your eyes Bella." Emmett commended. I nodded and shut my eyes tightly. **(A/N: If you want the full affect of running with vampires put on Clocks by Coldplay here)**I felt us suddenly flying though the air. I could resist and opened my eyes. My heart pumped faster as adrenaline shot though me like lightning. I gave a shrill laugh, motion sickness didn't effect me for once and I was amazed at the wall of green flying past us. It was unbelievable, the walls twisted and turned like a maze as we followed Rosalie's figure. I felt like throwing my arms open and crying out 'I'm the king of the world' although I was sure I would have fallen Emmett's back. I tucked my head in between Emmett's neck and shoulder, the wind stinging my eyes. Twigs and trees came into focus inches before us. Emmett always dodged them at the last seconds, or milliseconds. Emmett's legs pumped beneath me with such force vibrations ran though me. As much fun as it was I tightened my grip on the front of Emmett's shirt in fear of sliding off.

"Having fun Bella? Feels like it from here." Emmett laughed, looking at me from the corner of his eye. Panic shot though me.

"Watch where you're going!" I hit his shoulder. Emmett rolled his eyes but kept them on me. Showing off his vampire reflexes obviously. Rosalie abruptly stopped and Emmett almost crashed into her back.

"I told you to watch!" I growled. Rosalie slapped the back of his head. As Rosalie interrogated the sent of the forest I took in our new surroundings. The trees were packed tighter than usual and were covered in a blanket of snow. Although we had stopped in a small meadow. Lucky I had dressed warmly. Rosalie shot off again though the trees and Emmett followed close behind. This run was a short one and I was soon aware of a forth presence.

"Jasper. Come out." Was all Rosalie said. Her voice had a menacing tone to it. We waited, and the air grew thick with tension. Jasper did not appear, and my hope in him coming out grew thin. We waited further until I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my eyes water. Any hope that Jasper still loved me was torn shredded. My eyes slowly leaked and sobs erupted in my chest. I swallowed hard. Rosalie let out a snarl so terrifying, shivers ran down my spine. It sounded like something out of a horror movie. I ducked behind Emmett scared she was going to burst into a giant Van Helsing Werewolf.

"Jasper get your coward ass out here now! Don't you think you've hurt Bella enough? You've crushed her spirit so badly she can't even smile for fucks sake!" But still no sign of Jasper.

"You owe her at least an apology!" Rosalie cried out. Emmett took a step towards her.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T COME OUT TO SAY SORRY!" Rosalie's voice was so full of hatred and anger even I could feel it rolling off her. Her eyes glared into one part of the forest. I guessed that Jasper was in that line of view. I felt my own eyes searching along her vision. But mere mortal eyes couldn't see further than the lining of the trees as they cut off the edges of the small meadow.

"You're not my brother." She spat and turned to Emmett.

"Let's go." She walked away at a human pace before disappearing into the midst of the trees. Small snow flakes began to fall, holding onto the tips of my eyelashes.

"She's right bro." Was all Emmett had to say then walked after Rosalie with me. I looked back some part of me still had hope he would care about me enough to come out. Just as I began to turn back I saw his figure on the edge of the trees. His face bared such pain and sorrow it was heart breaking to see. I began to let go of Emmett, but as I did he dropped back into the darkness of the trees.

"Bella hold on." Emmett ordered me but my grip still slipped. I was aching to let go and just run to were Jasper was. Emmett huffed and pulled me into a bridal style hold. Fighting back tears I clung to Emmett's chest for dear life as he took off again. This time I didn't enjoy the view of running I shut my eyes tightly and sobbed into Emmett's chest.

"Oh I'm going to kill him! Both of them!" Emmett roared. He looked down at me and pulled me harder against his stone chest. My cheeks were flaming hot and Emmett's cold chest felt nice pressed against them. There was no romantic love between us but the love of an elder brother to a baby sister was there.

"Rose take for me Bella. Im going to 'talk' to my dear brother." Emmett almost flung me into Rosalie's waiting arms. I didn't stop Emmett. I wasn't in the mood to care. I just wanted to sleep. But not because I was tired, but because I wanted to escape. Suddenly Rosalie stopped. It shook me awake and before I could react Rosalie and I were thrown into a tree. It snapped at the impact of Rosalie's hard body and fell into another tree. I blinked; suddenly aware I was being dragged from Rosalie's arms by a pair of harsh cold ones. I fought them off as best I could but they had iron grip and I realized it was a vampire attacking me. Thunder rocketed though the forest but there had been no flash of lighting. Vampires were fighting. But it wasn't Rosalie and Victoria it was to far away. I felt my breath get caught in my chest. Emmett and Jasper. But I couldn't stop Emmett. I saw a flash of red hair and matching red eyes then my world turned black and no colour resurfaced for a very, very long time.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I ran back the way I came following a mixture of scents until I saw Jasper's blonde hair. I grabbed him by the arm as he began to run. His arm was exceptionally cold today. It didn't matter though. Nothing would matter to him after this day. In fact, he wouldn't matter after this day. Why? He wouldn't exist. As his pale face turned to me I threw my fist up and it collided with his jaw. The sound of thunder erupted.

"That was for Bella." I kneed him in the abdomen hard and heard a bone snap in his hip.

"That was for upsetting her. And this is for me. For the pain I had to go though as she died day by day. It was like nothing I felt before. Or nothing you've felt before. She was hollow Jasper. No emotion. That or your power aint working." I placed on hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder, preparing to rip his head of his shoulders.

"EMMETT!" The voice of an angel stopped me. The only one who could stop me from this begging for my attention. I turned anything for my angel. Wait. There was no heart beat from behind me.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked for me. I could feel the pain and guilt spinning off Jasper like a carousel.

"Victoria." Rosalie panted. I felt a growl in my chest. But it came out as a loud snarl. But it was nothing compared to what came out of Jasper. What came out of him couldn't be classified as a snarl but something so ferocious, so animalistic and wild, I flinched. Pure hatred and love shot though Jasper's emotional state. Hatred obviously for Victoria but if that love was for Bella I was going to throttle the life out of my dear brother.

"But it's too late. She took her and ran. I followed but hell that bitch can run. I followed her scent but she made it to the border and then headed into the river." Bella, my sister was in the hands of a psychopath vampire who was desperate to kill her. And we had no way to follow her. All I hoped was that Rosalie would get a vision sooner rather than later. My wish was granted.

**Rosalie's Vision.**

_The whole family and the pack stood in front of an ancient castle right in the heart of Transylvania. _

"_As serious as the situation is can I say ironic?" Emmett muttered._

The vision faded and another entered.

_Bella was chained to a wall with 5 other vampires. The room was dark and secluded. Only one window in sight but the scenery was not Transylvania. _

* * *

**A/N:Review and win a bite from vampire of your choice!**

**Bites will be handed out in authors note of next chapter :)**

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**


	5. Fairytale

**A/N: Ok so the following people get bites from Carlisle since the rest of the Cullen/Hale guys don't have as much control and because they reviewed the last chapter:**

**Kira Hale**

**D.J-HALE**

**DamnYourColdAndSparkly**

**AprilBaby30**

**emminema**

**Hazelnholly**

**Kim Masen**

**Katt**

**HOLLYZ**

**NRC**

**GabbyCullen36**

**bloodyrosey**

**Violent Pixi**

**cullencrazy09**

**Enjoy those. This chapter is going to have a lot of Rosalie and Jasper P.O.V but some Bella P.O.V**

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**

Chapter 5.

_Previously in Bella's P.O.V_

_Thunder rocketed though the forest but there had been no flash of lighting. Vampires were fighting. But it wasn't Rosalie and Victoria it was to far away. I felt my breath get caught in my chest. Emmett and Jasper. But I couldn't stop Emmett. I saw a flash of red hair and matching red eyes then my world turned black and no colour resurfaced for a very, very long time._

**Bella P.O.V**

I was never afraid of the dark. There was always enough light to see in it, but in the room I was in, there was none. No light. Even with the little arch window in the room it was still pitch black. The serenity was overwhelming. Perfect silence hung like a mist in the air. I could feel the gazes of the other 5 vampires. All of them were chained the wall with some form of vampire proof metal. I didn't know that existed. It had been more than 2 years. I had basically given up all hope on the Cullens. The door slammed open and bright light flew in. I hissed and sheltered my eyes in pain. Victoria walked in; her feline stance was different today, less intimidating. She sat down next to me. I shuffled away slightly but a ferocious snarl from the hungry vampire behind me made me stop.

"Ah Bella, my sweet. Do not fret. You're not going to die…literally." She smiled threatening me with her overly sharp teeth. Her tone was one I would share between Alice and Rosalie, well maybe not Rose. I didn't respond just stared at her emotionless.

"Come now." Her tone implied that is didn't have a choice. She picked me up in her slender arms and strode out of the room, ignoring the helpless snarls. She took me down a round stone staircase walking at a human pace which was annoyingly slow to me. We stepped into another room in need of better lighting. The room was made of sandstone and the ceiling went for miles. There were candles placed randomly on the walls, each in a black metal hand. In the center of the room were 3 of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. They all stood around a wooden table. The first was male. He had long brooding brown hair that held close to his neck. His eyes such a bright red they glowed and his lips a perfect copy. His skin, paler than the Cullen's, shimmered slightly in the light. He towered over Victoria and the other vampires. Next to him stood a complete opposite. She had long, straight white hair flowing down her like liquid silver. Her eyes a dark crimson and had faded softly. Her lips a bluer colour as if they had loss all colour during her transformation and her skin was unbelievable. It was relatively pale and sparkled brightly even in the dim lighting. The third figure was the un-doubtingly most beautiful out of the 3. And I couldn't help but feel attraction towards him. He was male and had short crimson hair. It hung messily around most incredible red eyes I had ever seen. They were crimson but with a purple tinge to them. His features were angular, and his cheek bones profound. His lips were in equal size not one out weighting the other and his eyes a perfect almond shape. He looked at me and smiled softly, feeling my gaze on him.

"This is Bella? Oh yes she will be a fine vampire." The first one said. He took me from Victoria's arms.

"You sick vampires. Playing with lives like puppets on stings. Is this all because of what we did to James?" I asked sarcastically and glared at Victoria. She laughed at my comments. It echoed off the walls. I shivered as the man put me onto the table.

"Oh but Bella, it is! My lovely friends here are… collecting you could say, vampires of an army. And im helping them. But see once you become a vampire you'll have no choice but to attack that pathetic family of yours. Don't ask how. You'll learn soon enough." She cackled madly and placed a hand on my cheek. I ignored it and closed my eyes. Jasper's face danced on the back of my eyelids. It didn't bring pain this time but made me lonely. I opened my eyes again. In Jasper's place was the blonde vampire. His eyes had no ending and I soon found myself melting in them. But they were gone almost immediately. Then it started. I felt his teeth cutting into my chest. His cold venom pulsed my veins but every inch the cold venom touched was later burnt by the fire that the venom ignited. I didn't scream, I was prepared for this. The man looked into my eyes. He was positively an angel. I clutched the edges of the table stopping myself from thrashing and clawing out to the others. But my efforts were helpless and soon found myself thrashing and screaming.

"Control her Aeron. She is yours." The woman whispered and then left. Victoria and the other man followed. Aeron held his hand out to me and suddenly the pain stopped. I could feel the venom running though me, but the fire was gone.

"What-''But Aeron layed a single finger on my lips.

"Do not speak beauty." His voice was deeper than Jasper's but had the same tone.

"All will be answered in due time." He slid his arm behind me and brought me up to him.

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

Emmett, Jasper and I stood out the front of a castle that could only be labeled as positively freaky. Carlisle, Esme Alice and Edward were following the trail left by Victoria's scent while we followed my vision. Back to the castle. It was massive. There was a wall at the front of the premises that went for 2 miles each direction. In front of us stood a huge wooden door. I towered 20 meters off the ground and had iron bolts the size of Emmett's head. On either side of the grand entrance were stacks of gargoyles staring their ugly eyes at us.

"Well let's take a look then. Do you think we should knock?" Emmett joked. I rolled my eyes and searched for windows we could jump into. Luck was on our side. It wasn't a window but there was a long bridge connecting the larger of two towers to a shorter one. I pointed and jumped. Pushing off the ground and flew up to the stones. The boys followed. The red head her self came out to greet us.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And Emmett Cullen. She's not here." Victoria smirked at me. I growled at her and swallowed venom pooling in my mouth.

**(A/N: Confused? Don't worry it will be explained in due time =].)**

"You don't plan on killing us?" Emmett asked, in a fighting stance. Jasper was in a similar position next to him. Jasper stared coldly at Victoria. His eyes were no longer gold but red from anger and were ablaze.

"Not yet Emmett." She looked at her nails then back up to me.

"We should kill you now and be done with you." Jasper growled at her and clenched his fists.

"But what good would that be to you? How would you find Bella?" She cackled like a mad woman and I suppressed the urge to rip her spinal cord out though her nose. She turned her red eyes to me.

"Good luck." She snickered, and was gone. I put a hand on my temple.

"So, she's not here, but she's here?" Emmett looked at me, completely confused and stunned.

"I don't know Emmett." I sighed and looked up at the darkened sky.

"Don't worry. I know where she is." Jasper whispered. I turned. Jasper looked up at me.

"Im a mind reader now and she doesn't know. She still thinks Edward's the mind reader. Bella's here. Victoria tried to trick you Rose with split second decisions. Bella's in the round room you saw in the vision." Jasper explained. I nodded. His eyes were back to gold as his rage subsided. I turned back to the castle. A scream hacked though the air. It was Bella.

"Jasper no!" Emmett had tackled Jasper. Jasper was struggling under Emmett's grip.

"What are they doing to her?!" He yelled in fury.

"Think about it Jasper. We should wait for the others. Victoria might have other vampires in there. You think us three could take them down on our own?!" Emmett roared back at him.

"I'd give it a try." Jasper persisted.

My phone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans. I snapped it up to my ear.

"Yes Edward?"

"_The scent is cut off a few miles from the river. The packed joined in the search but didn't find anything. Have you guys got and leads?"_

"Yes Edward. We know where she is." I heard a sigh on the other end and made out Jacob cheering in the back round.

"_Find somewhere to stay. We're coming." _Edward's side died.

My sight clouded over and I went into a vision.

_Bella bent into a crouch across from Jasper and snarled at him. _

_A crimson haired vampire stood behind Bella with his hand stretched out to her._

"_I'm sorry Jasper." Bella sobbed._

_With a flick of his wrist Bella launched at Jasper._

My sight returned. Jasper had stopped struggling and just stared at me in horror. I didn't know what to think. Bella, was against us? It made no sense and I had a nagging in the back of my head that we couldn't trust this vision. I didn't want to believe that Bella, sweet innocent Bella, could do something like that. I refused to believe it.

**Bella P.O.V**

Aeron carried me into another room in the huge castle. This one was more modern than the last but the furniture was sadly out dated. None the less it was beautiful. The sandstone floor was covered in a grey rug. There were 3 couches in the room each were black with red flowers along the seat. Each couch was centered around a small coffee table. It was also black and had little lion paws for feet. Aeron set me on my feet and I slowly walked over to on of the lounges. I brushed my hand along the velvety material and sat down. I couldn't believe this was how I was changing. I always imagined it would be Edward's venom pulsing though my veins and that I would be shrieking in pain but I wasn't. The venom in my veins was from a stranger and I was certainly not in any pain. It was like a fairytale. A sick and twisted fairytale but I prefer this ending, or beginning I should say. The beginning of eternity.

**A/N: This is not the end of the story just incase that last line threw you off. At the end I will write THE END ---- Like that. :)**

**So Review and the chapter will be posted faster. BUT include the answers to these questions:**

**Should I make the chapters longer? Shorter?**

**Should Bella fall in love with Aeron to make Jasper and Edward fight for her love harder?**

**Why haven't you reviewed yet?**

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**


	6. AN about story

**A/N: Hello readers! Ok before I upload the rest of the story I ****N E E D**** you to do the poll on my profile. It decides who Bella ends up with.**

**So yea.**

**Xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**


	7. To Love Or Not To Love?

**A/N: OK sorry for the long author's not but there's a couple things I want to say. First off, anyone else notice that I basically took Twilight and twisted it around?  
Jasper took Edward's place, Rosalie took Alice's place and Emmett took Jasper's  
Alice is like Rosalie because she's avoiding Bella and being a bit mean.  
And I switched their powers! :)**

**Well the results are in from the poll and can I say you guys are big wimps.  
You all can stand the fact of Jasper having even one tenth of competition. **

**No offence but come one you guys did you think I would seriously put Bella with**

**some one other than Jasper? **

**On this matter I agree with Slam2k this was her review:  
**I can't say that I like either Jasper or Edward in this story ... they cheated, used, and lied to Bella. So in answer to your question, my vote is going to Aeron for a romantic pairing.

**And I also agree with Ebonyeyes1:  
**Make the chapters longer, and make Bella start messing around with Aeron as a diversion, since neither Jasper nor Edward want to act right. Then eventually let it be Bella/Jasper in the end.

**Last but not least check out my homepage :)**

**I hope people are actually reading my authors notes. But I'll shut up now :)  
xo  
Jasper's Soul Mate**

* * *

Chapter 6... well 7

**Bella P.O.V**

Aeron sat across from me his eyes never leaving mine.

"Are you afraid Beauty?" He asked slowly. Curiosity loomed in his tone and another feeling I couldn't name. I shook my head slowly. Aeron shifted on his lounge My eyes wondered over his body freely. I didn't want to stop them even if I knew it was wrong.

"Why do you call me that? Why not just call me Bella?" I questioned him. A sound erupted from him; it was marvelous and found myself replaying it in my mind till I realized it was his laugh.

"Is that not what your name means? A beautiful name too." He sighed and looked away. I rubbed the back of my neck and slouched back.

"I'm not afraid but… curious. I guess." Aeron looked back at me and nodded, allowing me to continue.

"Why aren't I being tortured or something?" Aeron raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to be?" He suggested and shot me a sly grin. I rolled my eyes but let him continue.

"Bella, I don't want to be with these vampires. I'm not like them. But I can't leave them. Lysander, he wouldn't let me." I let lout a sarcastic laugh.

"You're kidding me right? He wouldn't let you?" Aeron shook his head.

"It's not like that. His power is mind control, in the literal sense. If I even thought about leaving he could change my mind when ever he wanted to." He explained.

"I haven't told you how im doing this have you? It's my power. I can control you like a puppet on strings. Part of this is to control pain. I can lower it or increase it, but I cant cause pain…" He trailed off.I was listening quite intently and soon found myself leaning over the table between us, his face inches from mine. Realizing this I pulled away. Aeron stood up and strode over to me. I looked up at him, my heart pounding so hard I thought it would come out of my chest. I pushed myself into the corner of the chair. Aeron slid himself into the lounge next to me.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." He put his hand on my cheek. I felt my skin flare at his touch. Slowly Aeron inched forward. I felt my heart give one last flop before it stopped completely. I was frozen in place and eventually his lips were pressed up against mine. I clenched my fists in protest but there was nothing I could do. I wasn't a vampire yet. Suddenly Aeron pulled away and was on the other side of the room. Victoria walked in a scowl on her face. She glared at me, her eyes burning holes in my head.

"Your friends payed a visit. But luckily Edward didn't come. They have no idea you're here. The mind reader and the physic were off somewhere else. It was only Emmett, Rose and Jasper." She looked over to Aeron then back to me. Jasper had come for me. I felt empty. But he didn't love me, did he? I was so confused. A howl came from outside followed by several angry snarls.

"No." Victoria hissed and turned to me in fury.

"Not matter, we are ready for a war. Aeron you know what to do." Then she was gone. Aeron turned back to me silently. He just stared at me blankly.

"Im sorry Bella. This will hurt, but only for a little while. Do you trust me?" I had utterly no idea what he was going on about but nodded anyway. Suddenly the fire was re kindered. I shrieked in agony. The pain was worse than it had been before Aeron stopped it. I saw Aeron slowly closing his fist. It closed at an incredibly slow pace and as it did the pain grew greater and greater. But I knew he was quickening it as my vision was changing, becoming more and more defined. My hearing became sharpened and soon I could hear the voices of the Cullens and Jacob outside. Then the pain stopped altogether. The first thing I noticed was Jacob's scent. It hit my nose like a lighting strike. It smelt disgusting, yet appetizing at the same time. I lingered on it, trying to work out if I disliked it or not but was suddenly stopped but the sound of Aeron calling my name. He held his hand out to me as if to shake it but instead I found my legs moving on their own accord. I walked out of the room, down a staircase and out a pair of doors. Aeron came up next to me, his lips pressed against my ear and whispered.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you love them. And I want you to know, that I loved you since I saw Victoria carry you into the castle." My eyes widened at not only Aeron's words but the sight outside. All the Cullen's were standing 15-20 meters away along with both packs. Altogether 16 of them. Victoria, Lysander and the female stood with 5 other vampires on their left. I knew these positions all too well. We were battling the Cullens. I looked over the two sides and began to walk towards the Cullens.

"You can't Beauty." Lysander growled at me. I laughed.

"Watch me." I growled back. I began to walk faster.

"Aeron." Lysander snarled, but kept his eyes on me. I whipped my head back to Aeron. His face was pain strickened but he slowly raised his hand to me. I felt myself bend into a crouch and I realized what he was doing.

"Im sorry Bella, I don't want to but I have no choice." He sobbed. He was making me attack them.

"I forgive you." I whispered then turned to the Cullens. I was right in line with Jasper and Rosalie.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I looked up, into his eyes and for a minute, the world stopped. It was just Jasper and I was lost in his honey eyes, then reality returned and I felt myself launch at Jasper with a snarl. He caught me and threw me into the surrounding forest. Aeron's hold on me stopped. I couldn't see him even with my newly found eye sight. Acting on instinct I ran back to the fight. Emmett was facing off with 2 of the 5 un-known vampires, Rosalie and Esme were taking down the another 2. 5 of the wolves were helping them. Carlisle, and the wolves I identified to be Sam, Paul, Leah and Quil were taking on Lysander and Victoria. Alice and Edward had successfully torn off the woman's arm and Jasper was taking on Aeron. Jacob and Embry were dragging a limp Seth off into the forest. The other wolves were no where to be seen. I didn't know which side to fight on. I loved Jasper and his family with the depths of my heart but I loved Aeron. Since my little fighting experience I ran to where Jacob had dragged Seth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay before you all get pitchforks and torches out to burn me alive hear me out: I couldn't resist *runs from angry mob of fan girls* JUST JOKING!**

**I guess it was all to perfect. I mean come on wasn't it obvious she was going to end up with Jasper? Im still considering making it Bella/Aeron… hmmm.**

**Now to see who actually read my A/Ns … IM HAVING A COMP :) the caps was to get peoples attention. The comp is to come up with a pairing name for Jasper/Bella AND Aeron/Bella. E.g. Jasperella, that's one I really hate so yea.. You must do both or your entry wont be counted. :)**

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**


	8. Ehhh

Eh, writers block sucks bad.

So, im going to try and upload some of my other stories.

If I can be bothered.

Im sorry about this but yeh.

IN THE MEANTIME

I have 3 things/notes for you guys:

1. We have a wiener! Yes, I have shuffled though your pms and reviews and here are the places:

Aeron/Bella:

First is Aeronella by Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess  
Second is Aerella by GabbyCullen36  
And Third is Beron by Jazzy-and-Eddie-rule

Jasper/Bella:

First is Bellsper also by GabbyCullen36

Second is Jella by ebonyeyez1 and also by ava

Third is Basper again by ava

:D

Great work peeps.

2. Well, I got my first flame. And I had basically locked myself in a corner and balled my eyes out. You guys can read it. Its by ashlee in the reviews page. But my bestie Miki a.k.a FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut, you can find her in my fave authors, told me these exact words: Your not a true writer till you get your first flame so yay!

3. Nominations is about to end :O

Have no idea what that's about? Look at my homepage on my profile. You'll see what I mean.

Finnally.

Byee :D

Xo

Jasper's Soul Mate


	9. Dying love

**A/N: Ok, so I think you should Just read this one and stuff will be explained in the last A/N Ok?  
xo  
Jasper's Soul Mate**

Chapter 8 (9). Dying Love

Jacob was kneeling next to Seth's limp body holding his hand softly. Embry was looking sadly at Seth. Neither one looked up as I walked toward them. I knew I shouldn't, my bloodlust could have killed them both in an instant but there was no burning in my throat.

Instead of wanting their blood, I could have vomited from the stench of it. Silently I glided over to them and knelt beside Jacob. Seth had no heartbeat and his body deathly cold. While placing a hand on Jacob's back I took his out of Seth's hand and into mine.

I could see that Jacob was trying desperately not to cry.

"Im sorry Jake." Jacob shook his head and pulled me into a hug. I rested my chin on his shoulder and rubbed his back. He let out small dog like whine. Seth was dead. This was so messed up. He was so young. Too young to die. Jacob was shuddering, not with anger, but with grief. The pack were like brothers, I couldn't imagine the pain he was going though now. Jacob was overcome by the shuddering and morphed then and there. In his wolf form he put his head in my lap and whined softly. I stroked his head and put my hands under his snout forcing him to look at me.

"If Seth saw you like this he would be laughing at you. Stop crying he's probably up there." I pointed at the sky to emphasize my point. He looked up to the sky then back at me, his eyes fathomless, stared up at me. I put my cheek to the side of his head and wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard someone running towards us. I turned my head. It was Jasper, his hair and clothes were rustled and part of his shirt had been ripped off. He ran to me, and swung me up into his arms, planting a hard kiss on my, new, lips. He didn't have to hold back now that I was his equal. It didn't last long though, he pulled away.

"You have to get out of here now. Lysander is still out there. He managed to run." Lysander got away. What about Aeron. Oh no, Jasper killed him didn't he! My eyes widened and I looked straight at Jasper, then to the sky. Thick black smoke blocked out the stars.

"Is Aeron dead?" I asked. Jasper nodded. Shock. Terror. Fear. Numb.

"NO!" I roared. I scrambled out of Jasper's arms and ran straight to the fight area. There was one giant fire burning in the middle of the site. Several Cullens turned to me as I began running towards it.

"BELLA!" Emmett cried and began to run for me. I dodged him.

"No! Get Aeron out, get him out of the fire!" I screamed. I saw Rosalie begin to close in on me from the front. I tried to run around her but she caught me and tackled me.

"No! Aeron!" I began to cry, or however vampires did that.

"He's on _their_ side!" Rosalie argued. I stuggled under her before finally pushing her off, several meters away. Newborn strength. I ran, dead into the flames. It hurt, so much. I cried out but pursued my goal. I found his head and chest but the legs and arms looked the same. I ran out of the fire, still alight and tried to put of the flames on Aeron and myself. I heard Carlisle shout for water at someone. Jasper ran over to me.

"Bella, Bella your going to die! Why, how could you do this to me!" Jasper snarled at me, although his voice wavered. I fell onto my back, panting for un-needed breath.

"Because, Jasper, he loves me." I said with my last breath.

**A/N: Ok, it was short only because I like to leave you guys with cliffies.**

**BUT, R and R should this be the end? Just have a simple funeral for Bella from Jasper's P.O.V I think I will write that…**

**But you guys, if you have anything to say about the ending, **

**R AND R :)**

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**


	10. Everyone But Bella

**A/N: PLEASE Review! I only got a couple of reviews before and I have a ton of people on story subscription. So yea.**

**xo  
Jasper's Soul Mate**

Chapter 9 (10). Everyone But Bella

Carlisle P.O.V

Rosalie ran back to me with 3 buckets of water from inside the castle. I took one and poured it over Bella and Aeron's body. The fire was put out but it was too late for Aeron. The rest of him was still in the fire.

"Bella? BELLA!" Jasper roared at her limp body. I put a hand on Jaspers back.

"She's gone isn't she?" He didn't look up. I sighed and left them alone. I ushered everyone away so Jasper could be alone.

Jasper P.O.V

Bella was gone. I stared down at her burnt body. She was still, beautiful. I slid my arms under her and pulled her to my chest. Her hands and head fell back. She was truly dead. Gone forever. My angel, was taken from me, trying to save someone else.

I let her go and let myself fall backwards. Life was pointless now that she was gone. I wish I had never been changed. I wish I had died during the war and was under a gravestone right now.

Rosalie P.O.V

My sister was dead. I never saw this coming. I should have seen this. I should have stopped it. Oh how I truly hated myself. I had hated her as a human till about a week ago. How could I have been so selfish, jealous of her, I had never really shown her kindness and now it was too late.

Emmett P.O.V

Jasper was absolutely miserable. There was no words to explain it. Everyone, was radiating sadness. Everyone except Alice. Who wasn't happy about but wasn't sad either.

I looked over to where Jasper was with Bella.

Esme P.O.V

My poor daughter was dead. I felt Carlisle put his arms around me. I was quietly crying. My son, was distraught and the rest of the family were in pain. Except for Alice. This was so unlike her, but that was the least of my problems at the moment.

Edward P.O.V

Bella, innocent Bella, had fallen to my kind. More or less, to Jasper's hand. He killed Bella. If he had just left like the rest of us none of this would have happened. The whole family blamed it on my and Alice, it was clear in their looks. Even Esme and Carlisle. But they couldn't hate me for long. I was after all the prodigal son.

Alice P.O.V

She deserved it. She took Jasper from me. Oh sure, everyone blames Edward and I, but they don't see it from our perspective do they? No of course not. Just because she's a human, everyone falls pity to her. And how she managed to elude me this whole time. How come I couldn't see this? Or didn't? She had to be planning this from the beginning.

It didn't matter now though. She was dead.

The End

**A/N:****Ill create another story with an alternate ending.**

**REVIEW for an alternate ending.**

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**


	11. Next Installment

**Ok, I can tell you guys right now, that I will be writing an alternate ending to Cresent Moon, but it will not be uploaded for a while. In the meantime, the second book in the Jasper Chronicals will be up. I don't have a name for it yet but im thinking. So, look forward to that I guess. Here's a sneek peek :]**

I did up the last golden button on my major's uniform and looked up into the mirror. The button caught a ray of light and shone in the reflection. I quickly combed though my hair, and grabbed my gun. I was riding though the parries alone for the first time to my new post. It would be a long 2 days ride out there. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the rumpus room. My mother was standing in the doorway with my younger sister. Father was out at his station. Mother had tears filled in her eyes. They glistened in the morning rays. She ran forward and embraced me tenderly, sobbing quietly on my shoulder, soaking my woolen jacket. She pulled away slowly, saying not a word, but I knew what she would have said. My sister glanced up at me.

"Be careful Jasper." She whispered. Her blonde hair swayed slightly with the breeze coming though an open window. I leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. Her skin was soft as a feather but very cold. She shivered at another breeze entered. I rubbed her arm. She smiled in gratitude. I turned back to my mother. Tear rolled down her face leaving wet streaks on her cheeks. I took her hand and patted it softly. She nodded and stepped back so I could collect my bags. I took in a breath of the cold winter morning. The air was crisp. Bracing myself I walked down the porch steps. Several heads turned to see who would be out at this time. It was 6:20AM exactly. Our neighbor, Ms. Genevieve Clayton walked over. She was particularly interested in becoming the next Mrs. Whitlock. She had curly red hair that reached her chest, and freckled white skin. He eyes were a soft chestnut colour and a sharp almond shape. She was beautiful in almost everyway, but didn't have the nicest character.

"Good morning Major Jasper." Her voice was quite high pitched and raspy as if she had just recovered from a cold.

"Morning Madam." I bowed my head slightly in response. She giggled and put a hand to her lips.

"I just came to see you off." She walked over and placed a kiss on my cheek. I suppressed the urge to step away. She pulled back.

"Is it a long journey to your post?" She asked tentivly. I nodded. A smaller figure came up to us. It was also only of my admirers, Ms. Florence Hartley, but the only one I truly admired back. She had shoulder length brown hair, and the most beautiful opal eyes. They looked quite like opals, a dark blue colour with hints of green, orange, red and yellow.

"Good morning Jasper." She smiled softly behind her eyelashes. Her cheeks drew upwards evenly and a blush gently seeped up.

"That's _Major _Jasper." Genevieve snapped at her in an attempt to dampen her spirits. But Florence's smile only grew.

"Major? Really I didn't hear about that. _Major_ Jasper it is then." She smiled and reached up to my shoulder. She smoothed out my collar and brushed off some dust I had missed.

I grinned at her.

"Thank you Ladies but I must be off." I gave Florence a kiss on the cheek even as Genevieve protested quietly. Florence blushed and danced off. Before Genevieve could say anything else I walked to my stables. One of my men had already saddled my horse, Belmont. He was a pure white stallion. I raised him from a foal. He grew strong and loyal to me. There was another horse; a mare names Artemis, which would carry my bags. She was custard colour with a white mane. I place my bags securely on her back and tied her to Belmont's saddle. I dismissed the soldier and mounted Belmont. He pawed the ground in greeting. Rubbing his mane, I gave him a slight nudge in the side. He began to trot out. We passed though the town. Mr. Hartley waved out from his barber shop window. I waved back quickly and turned back to the road. The wasn't much road left. We lived close to the edge of town. I kicked Belmont into a canter as we entered the parries. The wind lashed out at my cheeks stinging a bit. I tucked cheeks into my collar. I kicked Belmont again sending him into a gallop. Artemis gave a small neigh but kept up. The hills rolled past us on the horizon as the sun began to rise. Even here in Texas the land was covered in grass. We rode in full gallop for an hour or two, Belmont could have gone longer but Artemis couldn't keep up. The rest of the day was un-eventful, the occasional stop for food or water, or a toilet stop. I made camp near a tree, setting up the small tent I had with and lit a fire. I rummaged through one of the bags and found some Vienna bread and a tin of stew. Mother must have packed it. I hung the soup above the fire to warm up and went over to feed the horses. I gave them a bag of oats and a bucket full of water. Belmont nuzzled my arm in thanks. I untacked the horses and washed their sides too cool them down. The fire cracked suddenly making me jump slightly. I watched it in silence, the red and yellow flames licking the air around it. After a while I sat down leaning on the nearby tree and watched the sunset. It melted slowly on the horizon, into a red pool of blood. As soon as it was gone, I felt a presence of someone, or something. I turn on my heel, the fire had been put out…

**So, review for now and tell me what you think. **

**That's all for now.**

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**


	12. Notice

**NOTICE!

* * *

**

Ok well im sorry to break it to you but until further notice all my twilight related stories will be on halt till I get the flow of them again. Twilight has been a major writers block for me, I don't know why but I just haven't been able to write anything to do with it.

Im really sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles I guess. For a while I might just write one offs. And the following stories are up for adoption:

-Bite of a Monster

-Sound of Light

-Dusk

Thankyou and im sorry.

xo

JSM


End file.
